Julie Vega (TV series)
Julie Vega is a 2019 Philippine family drama television series based on the late actress of the same title. Directed by Jay Altarejos and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Maxene Montalbo in her first leading role, together with Victor Basa, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz, Jon Avila and DM Sevilla. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon ng Bayan afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on July 8, 2019, replacing Zylona. The soap opera airs every weekday afternoons from 3:15pm–4:00pm, after APO Tanghali Na! Plot The story of Julie Vega (Maxene Montalbo), a young girl with a very kind heart who will be raised by a father Ramon (Victor Basa) as a policeman. When she is still a baby, Julie Vega will be stolen from her biological and wealthy parents Reynaldo (Jon Avila) and Cara (Hazel Faith dela Cruz). It is Carla (Ingrid dela Paz), Reynaldo’s avenging ex-lover, who has the baby stolen with the help of her suitor Marco (DM Sevilla). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Marco leaves the child to his best friend Ramon, a policeman. Despite his average and simple life, Ramon wholeheartedly accepts Julie Vega and raises her as his own daughter. Julie Vega begins to endure challenges and hardships in her young life when Ramon eventually marries Cara in hopes of giving them a better life. But fate rewards Julie Vega’s innate goodness by bringing her closer to Cara and Reynaldo, not knowing they are her true parents. How will Julie Vega discover her true identity? How will she suffer in the hands of Carla? In the end, who will she choose? Her true parents who want to make up for the lost time or the man who raised her and treated her as his own? Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Maxene Montalbo' as Julie Vega Santiago *'Victor Basa' as Ramon Guevarra *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Cara Guevarra *'Ingrid dela Paz' as Carla Abad *'Jon Avila' as Reynaldo Santiago *'DM Sevilla' as Marco Abad 'Supporting Cast' *'Bailey May' as Peter Villaflor *'Mitch Naco' as Airey Abad *'Larah Claire Sabroso' as Kathleen Abad *'JM Urquico' as John Gomez *'JC Urquico' as Jacob Gomez *'Divina Valencia' as Amparo Santiago *'Pinky Marquez' as Carmelita "Milet" Lacuna *'Leo Martinez' as Agustin "Gusting" Lacuna *'Janet Arnaiz' as Melinda Fuente *'Ramon Christopher' as Robert Fuente *'Harvey Bautista' as Adrian Ravales *'Melissa Ricks' as Shirley Mateo-Andres *'Byron Ortile' as Chester *'Earl Consolacion' as Ricky Obina *'Reign Tolentino' as Angel San Diego *'Kyle Danielle Ocampo' as Emily Ramirez *'Czexyle Portuza' sa Stephanie *'Stacy Pineda' as Heaven *'Anica Tindoy' as Gwen *'Virginia Pozon' as Teacher Leslie *'Chinie Concepcion' as Teacher Imee 'Guest Cast' *'Epifania "Direk Panying" Limon' as Albert Alvarez *'Roni Abario' as Robert Martin *'Pauline Palomique' as Riza Paderna *'Francine Garcia' as Roselle Domandan *'Allona Amor' as Aya Capri *'Angelo Cometa' as Efren 'Special Participation' *'Ondrea Bliss Sotto' as young Julie Vega Episodes Production The soap opera remains the glory days of Philippine drama as the golden age of all drama series and paved the way for modern teleserye in the country. Based on the late child actress of the 70s and 80s, it was very popular in her native Philippines, years after her death at the age of 16. The soap opera aims to launch the career of the teen actress Maxene Montalbo, dubbed as the Soap Opera Princess, as the next young superstars in the mold of the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador, the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, the Drama Princess Sofia Andres and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for the soap opera began in April 30, 2019, just 3 months before the soap opera's airing. Soundtrack *''Julie Vega'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Alyssa Angeles *''Kinikilig'' (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Ratings According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Julie Vega successfully conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national TV rating of 32.1%, beating its rival programs in ABS-CBN and GMA Network, Kadenang Ginto and Bihag which only got 23.5% and 14.9%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 31.3% national rating versus the 22.6% and 13.9% ratings of its rivals. Aside from winning the ratings game and became a commercial phenomenon and critical hit, Julie Vega also won the hearts of audiences as the #JulieVegaSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the show and received the attention of thousands of Filipinos. See also * ‘Julie Vega’ Premieres July 8 on IBC Hapon ng Bayan * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Julie Vega References Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Television shows set in the Philippines Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Telenovelas Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition